Holy Death War
by Demonic Justice
Summary: A killing machine. That was all he was. A girl who is broken. She finally found love. An enforcer who never got to participate. But HE changed that. A tsudere who never got what she wanted. But ARCHER came. A little girl who no longer has a father. But she now has a brother. Lets change the story a bit. There we go. Lets have a "fun" Holy Grail War.


A boy walks as he is surrounded by death. Fire, Death, So many lives taken. The boy walks on as his vision flips from the fire to sand. Around him were blades of all sorts. He notices a small knife impaled onto the ground. He picks up the knife as he grinned. His final time as the person he was, turning himself into a walking corpse. He might be living, but he was empty. Like his projections. He is just a killing machine, like he was destined to be. His origin? Sword and...**DEATH**.

Chapter 1:Killing Intent with a hint of Justice

Shirou wakes up on the floor as always when he practise his projections. But somthing about the recent dream he had really startled him. It was him. Not the usual dreams of swords. It was Shirou. Well, Shirou's auburn hair stands out, so he was able to guess. But it was Shirou. As a kid, about 5 years old, most likely about before the fire. With no one around him. Just corpses. And dream Shirou was in the middle of it. Like it was him who killed them. That was when Shirou woke up.

"Ah, Senpai!" Sakura opens the door.

"Oh, good morning Sakura. I stayed up all night here in the shed and fell asleep."

"What did I...Nevermind, you never listen anyways. Breakfast is ready."

"Was I really that tired?" They both proceed to go inside.

"Good morning Shirou."

"Good morning Fuji-nee."

They eat in silence as Shirou thinks about his drea-

**KILL LIST**

No way. Shirou would never make a kill list, never less kill anybody. He always held the ideal that everyone can be saved.

**Shinji Matou**

**Ritsuka Fujimura**

**Gudako Fujimura**

**Tohno Shiki**

**§μ!Гn 3w!¥/-\**

He crings as he list the last one. What is that last person? And who are Ritsuka and Gudako? He...realizes that Sakura already put the plates in the sink and proceeds to wash them.

"Ah, Sakura, let me help."

"It's okay. Go on ahead to school. I'll catch up."

"Sure."

Shirou grabs his bag and goes to school.

"Oh, Emiya! Good, I need you to fix a heater that broke down in the gym."

"Sure, I'll take a look at them in the student councel room."

**Shuichirou Kazuki**

**Medea**

What the? Two new people added to the kill list.

"Umm, Emiya? Are you okay?"

"Maybe. Maybe I should go home."

"Yea, maybe you should. Oh, but if you feel better, Matou might skip cleaning the dojo, and since I was being pestered by Fujimura-sensei, I need you to clean it."

"Yea, sure. See ya."

Shirou did went back home. Just not in the same route. He felt like he was being followed.

**Illyasviel Von Einzbern**

**Heracles**

What now? A female and a legendary greek hero who is a demi-god and Shirou is fucking human. What next? A greek monster or a guard dog?

**Medusa**

**Cu Chulainn**

...Medusa Shirou gets, but Cu Chulainn? A guard dog? Shirou doesn't know much about history, myths, and legends, but does Irish mythology have human dogs? (Yes and no)

Shirou sighs. 'Really? What now?'

"You better summon your servant soon, onii-chan. Or you are going to die."

Shirou stops as he passes a white haired loli.

"What?"

He turns around.to find her gone.

"Huh. Must be my imagination."

Shirou proceeds home.

Next Day

Sakura came, but Shirou decided to skip school today too. But, it was after school when Shirou decided to come and clean the archery range. He then notices something outside. Ever since the dream, Shirou was more alert, cautious. He stopped helping people, which was strange even to himself. He constantly looks over his back and became synical and sarcastic, but not to **HIS** level. Shirou steps outside to find a blue and red streak on the field.

'What the...' Shirou missteps and made a noise.

"WHO'S THERE!"

'Shit.'

Shirou sprinted into the school and avoided the blue man's attacks. Red spear. Shirou deducted he was a hero. Shirou did read about Cu Chulainn and Gae Bolg. But that didn't save him from being pierced in the heart.

'No, I don't want to die here...Not...Like...this.'

Shirou passes out.

He then sees bodies, with instead a man with white hair on top of a hill, also inpaled in swords.

**X.0.X**

I want to imagine something like this and put this in different words.

Edit:Oops, something came out wrong in the story.


End file.
